This invention relates to the field of mattresses which have mattress covers over both oppositely facing bearing surfaces of an innerspring assembly, or other inner cushioning assembly, and various layers of mattress making materials sandwiched between the respective mattress covers and the respective bearing surfaces of the inner cushioning assembly which they cover. In particular, the invention in this case relates to and provides a way to gain access to the materials sandwiched between the mattress covers and cushioning assembly bearing surfaces for replacement and repair without having to replace the entire mattress including those parts which are still good.
Relevant prior art of which the inventor is aware include the inventor's own patent and patent applications as follows.
The inventor's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,026 discloses a novel mattress clip for securing the fabric flange of a mattress cover to the coils of an innerspring assembly, which clip may be used with the mattress in accordance with this invention but any other kind of clip may also be used to secure a portion of the fabric flange to the innerspring or other inner cushioning assembly within the scope of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,026 also discloses a do-it-yourself type of mattress which can be put together by the customer after purchasing the necessary component parts.
The inventor's own concurrent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/203,100 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,688 discloses a modular innerspring assembly for a mattress and a modular box spring assembly on which the mattress is placed.
The inventor's own concurrent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/254,735 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,639 discloses an S-shaped metal connecting clip having a spring characteristic to more easily connect the border wire around the top and bottom of an innerspring assembly to the top and bottom coils of adjacent coil springs.
The inventor's own concurrent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/254,740 now abandoned discloses a mattress cover having a peripheral fabric flange extending around its periphery, in which the free end of the fabric flange has a reinforced hem, such as a cord through a peripheral sleeve extending around the free edge of the fabric flange.
Other prior art of which the inventor is aware that may have some relevance to the present invention include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,809 discloses an articulated mattress for an adjustable bed which has hinge portions between mattress sections for limited pivotal movement of one section relative to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,255 discloses a cushion or mattress structure comprising a box structure with side, top and bottom walls of foam material, and cavity within the box to receive encased springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,884 discloses a modular box spring mattress comprising a plurality of plate sub units in which coil springs are received and held by flexible retaining arms. The sub units have cooperative coupling structures to hold adjacent sub units together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,941 discloses an assembled mattress having an upper sheet with integrally formed sleeves or bellows extending downward and a lower sheet with integrally formed sleeves or bellows extending upward, with individual coil springs seated in each of the sleeves or bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,400 discloses a wire drapery hanger having an inverted V-shaped clamp portion for placing over a horizontal support bar and an elongated upwardly extending leg which terminates in a point adjacent a hook portion in which it is received when pressed into its closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,840 discloses a sectional mattress comprising three separate sections positioned end to end, with one end of a coil spring connected at each end of the middle section and on both sides thereof, having the other end of each coil spring connected to the adjacent mattress section at each opposite end of the middle section.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,775 discloses an innerspring mattress construction made up of sections which are glued together along facing end walls to make up a completed mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,848 discloses a clip device for a fish stringer comprising a loop through which a string is received and secured, a generally U-shaped portion which has an upwardly extending leg that terminates in a pointed free end adjacent a hook portion in which it is received when pressed into its closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,226 discloses a securing means to secure the fabric of an upholstered piece to a coil spring, comprising a thin strip of metal having a flat top or intermediate portion bent downwardly at one end with a pair of spaced apart curving hook-like arms which pierce the upholstery fabric, then draw it against the coil spring which is received between the spaced apart hook-like arms, the opposite end of the thin strip having a depending portion with a notch to slip over the facing portion of the coil spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,266 discloses a combined chair and bed having a mattress like coil spring cushion supported on a hinged frame which folds down into a bed and angularly to form a chair in one position and a recliner in another.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,161 discloses a suspended support device made of a single strand of wire to form a pair of spaced apart hooks, spaced apart suspension members, a horizontal carrying member and a hook latch for releasably retaining and supporting the projecting end of the horizontal carrying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,991 discloses three mattress units which are connected end to end to make a complete mattress. The units are connected by a transverse cylindrical bar insert on one unit which is received in a sleeve have a split cylindrical wall around its through passageway on the adjacent unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,076 discloses an upholstery staple having a pair of parallel legs connected at their inner ends by a U-shaped bridge which extends at right angles to the legs, one leg being relatively short terminating at a sharp point, the other leg being relatively longer and curving downwardly near its free end which then also terminates at a sharp point.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,674 discloses a coil spring assembly for making cushions, comprising four or more coils in a row connected by an elongated endless loop of twisted wire which includes one elongated strand connected to one side of each coil in the row and a second parallel strand connected to the opposite side of each coil in the row, such rows of coils in turn being connected to adjacent rows of coils by C-wires or fasteners known as hog rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,628 discloses a tufting button comprising a combined ring and fastening clip formed of one piece, covering material over the ring portion, the fastening clip portion having an elongated leg terminating in a sharp point and a curved leg terminating in a hook to hook over the coil spring of an upholstered item after passing through the upholstery material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,012 discloses a drapery pin having an elongated leg which terminates in a sharp point at its free end, is integrally joined to a loop at its opposite end, and a hook member extending from the opposite end of the coil having its hook end biased outwardly from the free end of the elongated leg which can be pressed toward the hook and received therein to close the drapery pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,705 discloses a fastening clip to connect a coil spring to an adjacent coil spring, comprising a continuous length of wire formed into a generally triangular shape, having one leg as the base integrally joined at one end to a first diagonally extending leg with the coil of one spring extending through the angle formed thereby, the base leg integrally joined at its opposite end to a second diagonally extending leg with the coil of a second spring extending through the angle formed thereby, the first and second diagonal legs terminating in cooperating hook portions to connect the two together.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,540 discloses a sectional mattress comprising three separate sections that are laid end to end to make up a complete mattress and can be interchanged in their relationship to each other. The innersprings within each section are encased in bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,660 discloses a tatting hook and fastener, the fastener comprising a single strand of wire, a first leg terminating in a point at its free end, integrally joined to a loop at its opposite end, a second leg extending from the opposite side of the loop parallel to the first leg, the second leg terminating in a bent portion to provide a pair of laterally extending eyes, then a loop at right angles to the eyes and finally formed into a hook positioned adjacent the pointed free end of the first leg for reception by the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 879,232 discloses a bale tie fastener comprising a continuous length of wire, a first leg having a free end, its opposite end integrally joined to a loop, a second leg extending from the opposite side of the loop which terminates in a hook at a location biased outwardly from the free end of the first leg which can be pressed toward the hook end of the second leg and received therein to close the tie fastener.